


Take me Back to When We Met

by Dutiful_Devil



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty Zombies
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, very angsty, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutiful_Devil/pseuds/Dutiful_Devil
Summary: After a traumatic event in France in the year of 1915, Tank Dempsey looses all his memories. Now, back in the USA beeing a part of the 115 super soldier program, he slowly tries to get those memories back. But as he does so, he quickly realise that something is very wrong with the program. Something that he needed to make right for someone that he had loved, and that he was falling in love again.





	Take me Back to When We Met

**Author's Note:**

> IT WILL BE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER OKAY IDK HOW TO CHANGE IT

” Sunflowers are always turning so they can always

face the sun. I believe that works for people too, you know?

Everyone wants some warmth, a Sun of their own. I believe you 

are mine, Tank”

Tank Dempsey woke with a jump, his head was pounding. 

“Another memory?” He thought as he rubbed his eyes. 

He got up and started his usual routine: brushed his teeth, put on his soldier uniform, ate some yogurt from the tiny refrigerator wich stood under his desk and at last, but most importantly, injected his daily dosage of the 115 formula.  
As a sucessful militar man, and with specially gifted genetics he had been chosen to be one of the governments “Super Soldiers” along with three others. Their mission was to guarantee the nation’s safety by engaging in operations far too risky for normal soldiers. Hence, the importance of keep using the 115-formula every day.  
However, all those things were put to him, since he didn’t actually remember almost anything from his life before the past five years in the base. Sure enough, he remembered things from his childhood, that he was born in Chicago and that he enlisted in the military to help his family.  
But after receiving an undercover mission in France at the year of 1915 his mind turned into a blank, his memory simply vanished. Nonetheless, by losing his memory he also lost crucial information from the mission. His superiors claimed that he was captured by the enemy who ended up cleansing his memory. Because of that he had to report to a psychiestry specially in days like these when a possible memory had been activated.  
He hated these days. The headache he got from the memory loss was almost unberable and pills had pratically no effect. Because of that he would be in a mood for the whole day.  
He strolled trough the headquarters corridors looking for the pysician’s office. After mumbling a couple of “good mornings” to other workers, he finally reached it. 

“Doctor Monty - psychiatrist” The door read.

As he was about to knock in he was startled by a sudden scream coming from inside, wich was followed by fighting and grunting sounds. 

“YOU ARE POISONING ME, LET ME GO!” Said a voice with strong german accent, one of his “Super Soldier” collegues, Richtofen. 

“HOLD HIM DOWN HE NEEDS HIS SHOT!” Shouted the doctor. 

After a few seconds of fighting and grunting on the other side of the door, it was finally calm again. The door opened once again startling the american and from it emerged Richtofen pressing his neck.The slender man had a tired look in his face and he was shaking. His hair was already of a dark grey filled with whites’ even though he was no older than 31. (Well at least 131, since the 115-sorum made aging slower). His expression was of someone,sick and the bruises left by the doctor’s helpers did nothing to help in his appearance.  
As he saw Dempsey standing there he made a salute in a tone of debauchery for the American. He in turn, who wasn’t in a great mood from the start, felt his blood boiling.  
“You freakbag-” He thought  
But before he did anythig he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. It was Monty’s. 

“Let it be.” The doctor said “You know how he is. His condition makes him believe everyone is conspiring against him. Now, come on in please” The doctor said with a smile while the helpers left the small clinic. 

Tank took a seat in the leather couch while the white haired doctor sat on the armchair directly in front of it. 

“So... Any news?”

“I believe I remembered something while I was sleeping.”

“Really?” Said the doctor inclining his body torwards Tank, visibly interested. “What was it about?”

“Hm... Flowers, I guess?” He said, feeling stupid for wasting the doctor’s time.

Indeed, the doctor sank back into the armchair. Letting out a sigh. Tank found it amazing his lack of effort to hide the disappointment. 

“But it was different this time! I could see lights, and quick imagery of some fields, and theblue sky besides the sounds that I can always hear.” The doctor’s interest was lit up once again

“Fields, you said?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm. There were many fields where you were stationed in France. Maybe you’re finally regaining the memories from that time. This is some great progress, Dempsey!”

“I’m glad.” The soldier responded feeling genuinely happy to be finally redescoverying who he were.

After more conversation, Tank finally left the doctor’s clinic with a bottle of pills for his headache, which we trew away into the first trash can he came by. Then he walked to the training center, where usually he and the other would be briefed about the day’s operation, if there was any.  
When he got there, the first thing that he saw was Richtofen talking, very loudly, to Nikolai, the Russian super soldier.  
“A psycho and a drunk, what could go wrong?” He muttered under his breath while going in the direction of the other super soldier, a japonese, Takeo.  
In fact the japanese was the only one that Tank could stand, and actually genuinelly like. He had a quiet and calm persona, that was the exact opposite of his. But still the american could always find confort in his words. 

“Hey Tak” He greeted. The other man nodded his head and turned his eyes from the sword he was sharpening to Tank, and then back to the sword. “So I... I remembered something else...”  
Takeo rested the sword on the table as to give total attention to the american. Which was a little hard since the other two men were pratically screaming. 

“Yeah, and I could see things this time too! Perhaps the memories are starting to comeback faster!”

“I’m happy to hear that my friend” He said lowering his eyes. 

“Hm, you don’t look like it.” Tank pointed out.

“It’s just that, sometimes things are just too painful. So we forget them, as self protection.”

Tank looked at him with a puzzled look, he felt a little angry that his friend was beeing so pessimistic, but he tried to not show it as he knew part of the reason he said that.

“When we forget ourselves, we can become the Universe.” Takeo said as he walked away.

Tank was trying badly to conclude something of that conversation, but with the headache and the unsupportable loud conversation of Richtofen and Nikolai in the background he just couldn’t. 

“Would you guys just shut the hell up?!” He screamed. 

Nikolai instantly stopped talking. The Russian was always trying to get on Tank’s good side, so that was no surprise. Richtofen on the other hand only laughted. 

“But ‘zhe conversation is so nice!” He wittydely responded.

“I don’t care my head hurts.”

“Your head?” The german doctor seemed a little off for a brief moment, outside his crazy persona. “But ‘zhat is no fun is it?” And, he’s back.

“It ain’t.” Tank said as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to calm down. The erratic behavior of the doctor made him unhealthly mad.”Look just tone it down, will ‘ya?” 

Surprinsingly so, they did actually start to speak in a lower tone. And even though a little suspicious, Tank was grateful. Of course he would never say that out loud. 

The peace, however didn’t last long. The door to the room was opened and three men walked past it. The first one was a general, an imponent tall black man who held an envelope in one hand and at the other... The other hand was missing. He stood by the door and presented himself:  
“Good morning, soldiers. I’m General Milos and I’ll be coordinating you in today’s mission.”  
All four of them got up, and Nikolai, Tank and Takeo made a salute. Richtofen whereas didn’t. Insteed he spoke: 

“Nice to meet you, Sir. High five?” He said laughting.

Tank’s blood went cold. The general looked at his own missing hand and then looked back at the still laughting german. 

“You think this is funny?” He said firmly slowly walking in Richtofen’s direction, and towering above him. 

“No, Sir.” He said seeming scared. 

“Good” The general turned his back on him. 

“Of course I would always lend you a hand if you ever needed one!” He said laughting even harder. 

Tank just could not believe in what he was hearing. And before he could, the general signalised for the other two men that came with him.  
They held Richtofen down and started beatting him down. The soldier didn’t seem to be resisting any of it. 

“This should put you in your place” Milos said 

“Stop it!” Tank screamed. In fact he didn’t even knew why he did it. The words just came out of his mouth, not passing trough his brain first. But one thing he knew for sure. And this thing was the enraged semblance of the general as he walked in Dempsey’s direction.  
He had to think of something. Fast. 

“He is our team’s doctor! If you kill him you’ll jeopardise the whole operation! I... I mean he’s the only doctor who can go into the radiation zone!”  
At that moment the general stopped, and signalled for the men to stop the beating as well.

“Very well.” He said turning and taking his place at the stand.

As soon as he did so, Tank ran for the doctor’s aid. Putting one of the man’s arms up in his shoulder to give him balance and help he stand up. He had a purple eye and the bleeding from his nose was dripping from his chin, as he was looking down. Still, he was smiling, but not the usual derranged smile. A genuine smile. Tank was puzzled, and so was Takeo, who had paid cautious to the scene. 

The general started the briefing as if nothing had happened. 

“You’re a f*cking dumbass, you know that, right?” Tank whispered to him. 

Richtofen looked at him, not saying a word, but still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first time trying to write fanfiction so please take it easy with me ok? Also, English is not my first language so I do apologise for any grammar or cohesion mistakes.  
> Anyways, hope you liked it! Feel free to leave some feedback in the comments!


End file.
